Isabella
by Rondere 'The Architect' H.C
Summary: Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned...


" _Hell hath no wrath as a woman scorned…"_

 _For some of us, these words are merely nothing but just that: Words. But for some women, their lives have been the very epitome of these words spoken so loosely by everyone._

 _For Isabella, a young woman who was once the object of envy for most, these words are so true that they scorch the very surface of her soul. A girl who yearned for what most want in their life, love, was hurt by the very thing she longed for. And by who? Well, let me weave you her tale, and hopefully you may learn that love not only can help you…but it can also hurt you._

 _Isabella lived at home with her small family. Her mother, her father and her older brother, nothing out of the ordinary. Her mother was so supportive of her children, always wanting them to strive for their best, her father was so loving and attentive of her and her brother, and her older brother Ezekiel was the big brother she had always looked up. And Isabella? Well she was simply a girl who wanted to make the most of her life and smiled at the world no matter what life threw at her._

 _As Isabella got older, her mother noticed that she showed interest in things. Things like painting and sewing were things she would often catch her daughter doing, and she couldn't help but smile at her efforts._

" _Isabella, you really love painting and sewing, don't you?" her mother would ask her._

" _How can I not? When I paint or sew, I feel like I can make anything" a happy Isabella would answer._

 _Her family took so much pleasure in seeing how happy it made her to paint and sew things, always being asked if they had any clothes that they needed stitching, or if they wanted her to paint anything for them. Day after day, the walls in their house became filled with new paintings by Isabella, each more detailed and exquisite than the last. One day, her parents waited for her to go to sleep before having a talk about sending their daughter to an art school. Her mother wanted her daughter to realize her potential and head off to school, but her father firmly said "No"._

" _Sending her off to an unknown school would just endanger her. And sending her off won't guarantee that she will have a successful future. She would be better off staying home and selling her artwork from here" he father protested._

 _Back and forth her parents' simple talk had evolved into a heated debate._

 _But, after much consideration, her mother won over her father and Isabella was sent off to school._

 _For 4 years, Isabella made friends and got to see a world different from what she had been exposed to as a child. So many different people and so many different things for her to learn, and so much for her to take in she was simply too happy for words. Graduation seemed to come just as soon as she had arrived, and just like that Isabella was heading back home. Walking home she spotted a small, dented up box sitting on the ground, with a note attached to it._

" _I don't care who, just take care of him"_

" _Him"? What could the note possibly mean by that? Pulling back the flaps of the box a small furry head poked out of the box. A small pair of brown eyes looked up at Isabella, sitting inside the box as she looked down back at them. A puppy? But why would anyone just leave a puppy in a box where it isn't safe for small animals to be? Hesitantly, she kneeled down and opened her hand to the puppy, watching as the puppy sniffed her fingers. Soon the puppy began to lick and nip at her fingers, bringing a smile to her face as she lifted the puppy into her arms. The puppy stood up in her arms as it began to lick at her cheek._

 _She looked at her watch and remembered that she had to return home, as her family was expecting her to get back today. She looked at the puppy in her arms, wondering if it would be okay to leave it where she found it. If she did, there was the chance of someone hurting it, or taking him away. She soon began to run home, the puppy in her arms as she walked through the gate. Walking up to the door she twisted the knob and opened the door. Silence greeted her as she walked down the hall, the small puppy in her arms yipping as the sound of the floors creaking cut through the silence._

" _Hello? Who's there?" a voice called out, a man walking out into the hall to see Isabella standing there. She seemed, different. But in a good way. More mature, just like her mother._

" _Dad?" Isabella said, looking at him. He looked like he had seen better days. Maybe her parents had a fight while she was gone. "Umm…dad? I'm home" she said smiling, almost forgetting the puppy in her arms._

" _Is that…a dog?" her father asked._

" _Yeah. I found him outside in a box on my way here" she said._

" _In a box huh? Probably means it wasn't wanted" the man said._

" _Well I want him!" Isabella said, hugging the puppy to her chest._

 _Her father looked at the puppy, then back up at his daughter. Another one huh? Well, not like it mattered. "He's your responsibility" he told her._

" _Oh thank you dad! I'll make sure to take great care of him!" Isabella celebrated. She looked around and noticed that she didn't see her brother or mother around anywhere. Had her brother gotten a job? Had her mother gone out? "Dad, whe-…"_

 _Before she could finish her father sighed heavily and shook his head. "Your mother and your brother, passed away about a year ago. The doctors said it might've been a serious disease" he said, watching as Isabella's eyes widened. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as the puppy began to whine softly, licking at her chin in an attempt to cheer her up._

 _Her father slowly walked past her, stealing a glance at her as he walked upstairs to his bedroom._

 _Finally, his little girl had come back to him…_

 _Several months to almost a year had passed, and it seemed like Isabella had gotten over the deaths of her mother and brother. Nowadays she spent her time playing around with Kenta, the puppy she had rescued from that box some time ago. She and the pit bull played outside, often while her father watched over them. As time had passed Isabella had noticed that her father was acting rather strangely. Hugging and caressing her more often than when she was younger, and often making jokes about them bathing together like they did when she was younger._

 _But her father wasn't the only one who had changed. Kenta had started to show signs of aggressive behavior towards her father. Whenever her father got too close to her, Kenta would growl at him and snap his jaws as if warning him not to do so. Isabella passed it off as Kenta just wanting to play protector…_

… _but her father, was not so lenient with his thinking._

" _Isabella! Its time for us to get going!" her father called out to her. As Isabella walked closer to him he put his arm around her hip, holding her close._

" _Dad you don't have to hold me. I'm 17 already" Isabella joked._

" _I know honey, but it IS a father's job to protect his little girl" her father retorted before crying out in pain as Kenta lunged at him, the pit cull sinking its fangs into his arm with a viscous bite._

" _Kenta no! Bad boy!" Isabella cried out as she went to pull the dog away from her father. Her father held onto his arm as blood dripped down his forearm. He cut eyes at the dog being held back in his daughter's arms, the dog giving him a look of disdain as he growled at him._

 _So, that's how its gonna be? Her father thought to himself. Fine then…_

 _Weeks went by and her father had distanced himself from Kenta, as any sane human would. He could often tell when the dog was near. There'd be the sound of his claws clacking against the hardwood floors then the cold silence as Kenta would stare at him, watching his every move._

 _The father made attempts to ensure that Kenta wouldn't get too close to him, as if wanting to prevent himself from having to endure another one of the dog's viscous bites. He tried locking the dog in the basement, in another room and even chaining Kenta to a fence outside, yet as if the dog were not of this world he would find himself face to face with the canine the instant he got near Isabella. Well, that is what one should expect from a dog, right?_

 _Later that night, the full moon shined through Isabella's window as she woke up from her sleep, her throat dry from the summer heat. She got out of her bed and slowly made her way to the kitchen as she heard the rattling of a chain, coming from the backyard. Was Kenta outside? She never knew him to go anywhere outside the house without her being there with her._

" _Kenta? Kenta is that you?" Isabella called out, her eyes gazing upon the open back door of the house. The floors creaked with each step as she slowly made her way to the back door, cautiously awaiting whatever it might be in their backyard. Just as she prepared to grab the phone she saw Kenta's head peeking at her from the doorway, his eyes looking at her. Holding her hand to her chest, she sighed as she knelt down holding her hands out towards the dog. "Silly dog. You almost gave me a heart attack" she said._

 _The sound of footsteps outside hit her ear as she watched Kenta begin to float off the ground, her eyes widened at the sight. 'K-Kenta? You can fly?" she said with a shaky voice._

" _Just kidding…" a voice said, Isabella's father stepping from around the corner. Isabella fell back as she looked at her father, covered from head to toe in dirt…and blood._

 _And in his hands…was Kenta's head…_

' _D-Dad?! What happened t-to Kenta?" the girl managed to choke out._

" _Oh that mutt? He kept getting in my way, so I took care of him" the man said with a grin on his face. Dropping the head to the floor with a thud he kicked it across, the head rolling towards the front door. Isabella watched as her dog's head rolled past her, stopping just inches away from the front door. She turned her body as she crawled on her hands and knees, her heart refusing to accept what was in front of her eyes._

" _For the past few weeks I secretly trained myself to fight that dog. But now I feel like it was a waste of time" her father laughed. "All it took was one chop and I went clean through his neck!"._

 _Isabella reached a hand out towards the head, unaware of her father slowly approaching her from behind as he grabbed onto her clothes, tearing through them as she futilely fought back against him. She looked into her father's eyes helplessly as she was forcefully stripped, her body bare as her father shoved her head to the ground._

" _M-Mom…brother…Kenta…help me" she cried out, a roar of laughter from her father reminding her of just how futile this was. "You can cry for them all you want! But the fact of the matter is…!" he father roared out before forcing his daughter to accept his manhood into her body, her cries only fueling his actions, "Nobody's gonna save you! You belong only to me!"._

 _Isabella cried out in pain as her body was defiled by the very man she looked to for protection. Her heart shattered within her chest as her father grunted into her ear, making sure she heard every breath he made as he ravaged her body. As Isabella felt her body being broken she could only look at Kenta's head through eyes full of tears, reaching out to it as he father claimed her body as his own personal property._

 _Morning came, and Isabella awoke to the feeling of the cold cement concrete floor of the basement. No light, no one around. Nothing but the sound of her hands brushing against the ground as she sat up, her lower body stained red as pain shot through her lower abdomen. She struggled on shaky legs to stand as the sound of metal rattling echoed throughout the empty basement. Looking down she saw a chain running down her body, touching her neck as she felt a collar around her neck. And next to her, was Kenta's head. Kneeling down she picked up the dog's head, hugging it to her chest as she cried softly._

 _She couldn't do it…she couldn't protect him…_

 _Days passed, and Isabella seldom spoke to her father. Only hearing how he needed money, so he intended to prostitute her to make sure he could still make money, since her mother was no longer there to sell the pottery she began making while Isabella was away. Day after day men entered the basement and had their way with Isabella. Some were neighbors, some ran stores and shops around their house. Each day she endured the humiliation and pain, nothing else keeping her going other than the few hours she got to spend alone with Kenta._

 _And as each day passed, Isabella began to feel something inside of her mind snap. She often found herself talking to the head of Kenta, thanking him for protecting her and apologizing for not being able to return the favor. She rubbed the dog's severed head as she recalled that faithful day when Kenta attacked her father, and recalling how pained her father looked. If only Kenta were still with her, she could make him feel a pain far worse than that. If only…_

 _The day came, when Isabella decided, it was time to make her father feel her pain. Feel Kenta's pain…feel pain beyond what she had been forced to live though. A sliver of moon light fell upon a small mirror, underneath it a tool box. Walking towards it, she found a small blade, followed by a small rusty set of pliers. Looking over at Kenta, her heart tightened in her chest. Making her way over to the dog head, she garnished the blade, taking a deep breath before she began…_

" _Forty-five hundred dollars today. Not bad" her father laughed, counting the money on the table Isabella made. A light tapping sound, at first going ignored, finally shook him from his celebration. "Isabella I swear if you're trying to get out I'm gonna break your legs" he said, walking towards the basement door. He undid the latches on the door before opening, looking down at the stairs that descended into the darkened area. "Isabella you better have your ass down here" he said, slowly walking down the creaky stairs, a patch of moonlight lighting the floor._

" _Isabella? You know, if you promise to be a good girl I just might let you come back upstairs" he said grinning as his eyes felt to the floor, seeing Kenta's head sitting in the moonlight. "Looks like she finally let go of that mutt's head". Walking over, he gave the head a kick, "You gonna attack me now? Huh? Worthless flea bag!" he laughed, picking the dog's head up before a look of confusion met his face. The dog head…didn't have any teeth…_

" _Dad…? Is that you?" Isabella's voice said though it was unclear from where she had said it. Her father looked to the floor to find the chains had been broken…no, it was almost as if something bit through them. Isabella's leg extended out from the darkness, her father sighing heavily out of relief. "Don't go scaring me like that. I don't want to have to punish you" he said before he would find himself taking a step back. A piercing pain shot through his foot as he looked down, seeing what looked like bloody human teeth on the floor. "Is-Isabella…what are there teeth doing on the floor?" he asked shakily._

" _Oh those…? I don't need those anymore. I have Kenta…"._

" _How in the hell are you gonna say something like that when I killed the bastard? I chopped his head off! Have you been down here so long you've finally gone insane?!". Soon, the father would learn what she meant by this…_

 _Isabella stepped out, light from the window shining on her face as her appearance nearly made her father vomit. Large, sharp bloody canine teeth filled her mouth, the corners of her mouth sliced to make it appear larger as she looked at her father through tear filled eyes. "Isabella...what in the hell have you done to yourself?" her fathered managed to choke out, dropping Kenta's head to the floor. "Kenta…and I…are one now" Isabella said._

 _Her father stepped back once more, soon running towards the stairs. Isabella slowly walked out of the darkness, savoring this pursuit of her father as the man was forced to experience this newfound fear. The man raced up the stairs, his footsteps thudding heavily as one for the steps gave way and soon his leg went through the step. He tried to pull his leg through the step, but a strong grip soon kept him in place as he felt several sharp fangs tearing into his leg, his bone being bitten through as he cried out in pain. He yanked fearfully against the strong bite, feeling the fangs ripping at his muscle as soon he found his leg being torn off. He scrambled quickly to his remaining leg, hopping slowly up the stairs. He looked over his shoulder, Isabella staring at him as she held his leg in her mouth._

 _He managed to make it to the top step, reaching quickly for the doorknob before he found himself slipping…and falling…and rolling, back down the stairs. Pain shot through his body rapidly as he managed to open his eyes, his vision deteriorating due to blood loss. Isabella stood over him, looking down at her father as she soon straddled him, her eyes locked onto his face._

" _What's the matter Daddy? Don't you like your little girl?" she asked, the man shivering as blood dripped from her fangs onto his face. "You took Kenta…away from me…and you broke me…so, take responsibility" she said, leaning down as her father's shouts soon became gurgles…his daughter crushing his windpipe and severing his jugular…pulling away as a chunk of his throat in her mouth…_

 _Isabella soon left the basement, leaving her father to drown in his own blood as she walked upstairs, something she had been robbed of being able to do for what seemed like years. She walked into her bedroom, looking around as memories of her and Kenta stormed her mind, tears filling her eyes as she walked through the rest of the house…_

 _And much to her horror…she discovered the dark truth about her brother and her mother's deaths. They hadn't died from a disease, but rather her father murdered them. His own family…he killed them, and then defiled his own daughter…_

 _As she prepared to leave Isabella was able to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror of the bathroom. The sight of her mouth cut and filled with Kenta's fangs that once protected her from her father, now soaked in her father's disgusting blood. She walked into her parents' room, and managed to find the scarf her mother would often tie her hair with. Tears falling from her eyes, she tied it around her mouth, and managed to set the house ablaze as she walked out. The wild flames flickered in the night sky as she watched, her memories of her once happy family burning away with the remains of the house._

" _Kenta…You protected me with these fangs, and now we're finally back together…" Isabella said to herself. "Now, I'll protect the other girls…the same way…" she said, walking into the night, unsure of where to go now that she had no home to go to._

 _When morning came, there was a report of the house fire that took place last night. As many people listened, many were soon sickened at the release of photos of individuals that had been attacked, and brutally murdered. The victims were said to have been the neighbors of the burned house and store owners._

 _In each of the victim's bodies, were large dog-like bites._


End file.
